Wrestling with death
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Hard to explain, read to find out. Collaboration with Rosathegreat. We hope you enjoy!
1. Green lake

**A/N **A collobaration with ROSATHEGREAT We hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Green Lake**

It was a typical Tuesday night in the quaint town of Greenlake. The streets were empty; everyone was at home sheltering from the cold winter that had taken hold a few weeks before. The roads that had been shoveled over that morning were slowly filling up with snow again. The town was rather small, but not quite enough that everyone knew everyone, despite this it was friendly. The majority of people were middle class, with a large number of wealthy farmers and businessmen. The town was well known for its shopping center and wonderfully built movie theatres and town hall. The lake, which the town was named after, was situated just out of town, it was a decent size, spanning two miles across, and it was sixteen feet deep, the perfect place for swimming in the summer, and ice-skating in the winter.

Harmoni Michales lived on the outskirts of town where the well-kept suburbs started to give way to farmland. Her house was at the end of Walnut road, it was small, early 1930s with a fresh coat of lavender paint and a big back yard complete with vegetable garden, woodshed and tandem garage that was almost as old as the house. Harmoni lived alone which suited her fine, she loved being able to do her own thing and not have any annoying flat mates getting in her way. She had just finished a painting that she had been working on for two weeks in her spare time, it was a landscape piece done with oil paints of the lake at night with hills in the background it almost looked liked a photograph and her best work yet, to celebrate she hired out a movie, a Stephen king one, something about mist and big bugs. Harmoni sat there in the dark munching on her buttery popcorn and watching her widescreen intently. She had such a hard day at work, whoever said sitting down in front of a computer all day was an easy job was dead wrong, especially if you had the boss from hell like Harmoni did, Mr. Cane a pushy old bastard with no patience and no humor, especially when it came to women in the work place. Harmoni was glad that she could so easily shrug off the stress of the day to finally relax, in comfort and her favorite pjs until eight o'clock the next morning anyway.

There was a rustling noise outside, in the garden "Probably those animals in my lettuce" Harmoni muttered to herself while walking to the back door and sliding it open, "Ruby, Ruby come on" she called loudly as an overweight and fluffy black and white cat came darting through the door. "Have you been fighting with that damn Socks again?" she asked the cat in the manner someone would speak to a baby. It hesitantly looked out the door and let out a meow, Harmoni looked around for signs of the neighbor's cat, sometimes it would climb over the fence and hide in her garden, not wanting to go home again, not that Harmoni could blame the poor thing, she would try to run away as well if her master was an eight year old girl who loved playing dress the kitty and wash the kitty in the freezing cold pool. Harmoni closed the door and gave Ruby a pat on the head before returning to her brown leather couch and the movie.

Waking up feeling a bit fuzzy Harmoni looked around, realizing she must have fallen asleep during the movie, which was back at the title screen; she glanced at the smiley face clock on the wall, which was lit by the blue glow of the t.v screen, it was exactly three thirty one am, man she was going to have a sore neck from sleeping the way she was. Rubbing her neck and looking for the remote Harmoni noticed something big in the corner of the room, barely visible as it was behind the t.v. Still in a bit of a daze she reached for the light switch, everything went very bright but as the room came into focus she let out a gasp as a man, cloaked and masked started to lunge at her with great speed, screaming she rolled off the back of the couch and onto the hard wooden floor, panic set in as she got up and scrambled to her computer desk. The man walked slowly now drawing an old looking slightly rusted knife from underneath his long black cloak looking like something out of a Dracula film. Harmoni screamed again, her hands fumbling around her laptop taking out the cable that plugged it into the wall. With all her strength she lifted up her heavy old laptop and hit the intruder hard on the head making a loud cracking sound, he let out a shriek and ducked before she could strike him again. Bringing the machine down again Harmoni fell backwards her hands and arms in pain from hitting the intruder so hard, which sent a vibrating shock through her. Her mind now completely alert, Harmoni opened up a draw in the desk digging under papers and pens and pencils, the man coming for her again, she pulled out an old revolver and pointed, freezing the cloaked intruder knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted, not tonight anyway. Ducking down he looked for what could be the nearest escape route he went for the window, diving through, breaking glass and tearing the flimsy retro curtains off the rail as bullets came flying his way, now out on the cold and dark street he made a run for it, turning a corner getting as far and as fast away as he could, _Bitch will regret this, that's if she lives past tonight anyway _he though to himself, allowing a small grin to creep up on his face under his mask.

Harmoni, in absolute shock was starting to hyperventilate barely believing what had just happened to her. She was looking out of the shattered window for signs of the bastard that had just tried to kill her, if she could see which way he was heading maybe it would be some clue as to which way he lived. Suddenly her face paled as she started to feel wetness creeping down her blue and white cloth pajamas, looking down she realized what it was coming from not knowing why she wasn't felling any pain as the world faded away and darkness took over her mind and vision. _I hope someone will find me is all she could think in those last few seconds._


	2. Officer Hodginkson

**Chapter 2 Officer Hodginkson**

Officer Ian Hodginkson, seeing the flashing police lights and ambulance outside number 86 Walnut Road slowed the car down and parked. Jumping out, the cold night air hit him instantly and sent a chill down his back despite his uniform and jacket. Ian and his partner Officer Gurrero walked up the driveway, the ambulance taking off, sirens blearing,

"At least they got a survivor" Ian remarked to his partner, clearly still in a good mood after having such an uneventful week in the sleepy town. The older and much less enthusiastic Officer Gurrero just let out a sigh, probably wishing he was at home in bed with his wife Vickie. Walking past the police tape, Ian saw the crowd that was watching, hoping they could get some info on what had happened, _Nosey people never sleep I guess_ he thought to himself. Inside there were a few other cops, and a CSU taking photos and dusting for prints.

"What do we have Mike?" Ian asked looking around the room, eager to have some involvement in the case.

"Young woman stabbed by an intruder, she let of a few shots at him but he got away. Neighbors heard the noise and found her unconscious; paramedics think she'll be ok. No one saw the asshole, hopefully the girl got a good look at him, her names Harmoni Michales, Caucasian 23 years old." Spouted off Mike Goldsmith, chief of police in Greenlake.

"I want you two to keep an eye out for anything or anyone that seems suspicious while on patrol tonight".

"Yea Boss" Ian replied, his eyes travelling to a picture hanging on the wall, a young man holding a baby with one blue eye and one green, odd he though, _you don't see people with eyes like that everyday._ Mike came up to Ian and looked at the photo along with him, "Must be the girl and an older brother or something" remarked Ian, wishing he could do something more to help with the case something like this didn't happen everyday in Greenlake.

"No that's her father" sighed Mike, "Dylan Quinn, he was in my year at school, poor kid, became a dad at 16, hung himself two years later when his girlfriend left, she took the kid and moved to New York, it was all a big scandal at the time, everyone in Greenlake knew about it."

"Well looks like you got everything under control chief, guess we'll be on our way now" Officer Gurrero interrupted, giving his partner a look for keeping them so long when they were meant to be on patrol, not that there was much to do tonight anyway. _Always quiet in winter here, especially for a town of eight and a half thousand people. _


	3. The first meeting

**Chapter 3 The first meeting**

Thursday night Harmoni woke up, still slightly groggy from the morphine. She looked around trying to think why she was in a hospital bed, slowly sitting up she made her way off the bed and out the door of her white sterile room. Pain struck and it all came flooding back. In a daze, tears were streamed down her face as she let out a soft panicked scream barely audible to the doctors and patients that lined the corridor, looking up from the newspaper he was reading, Ian Hodginkson noticed Harmoni slowly walking his way, he saw her eyes for the first time, it's what he had been wanting to do since he saw that picture of her and her dad, her left eye was a deep and striking blue and her right was a light green almost the colour of the lake. _She is so beautiful_ he thought to himself, she had a perfect face, small and round with a little straight nose, a few freckles dotted on her pale cheeks, she was thin but not too thin and tiny at about only 5 foot 4". Her hair was another striking feature, deep black, and so curly it puffed up around her, almost liked an old fashioned doll, she was 23 but only looked around 18. Remembering his orders, Ian sprang from his chair, rushing over to take Harmoni back to her room; he grabbed hold of her arm and turned her around to slowly walk her back in. Ian felt a great deal of excitement being able to touch her, this girl that he had been guarding in shifts since her attack, instructed to watch her room incase the purp tried to get in to finish what he had started. The town was very fortunate to have a great deal of resources when it came to the police department so sparing a cop on each shift for a few days was no problem, especially in the uneventful winter. Harmoni looked up at him blankly as he guided her to her bed realizing that she probably wanted an explanation, so taking her tiny hands in his as a way to comfort her, Ian reminded Harmoni of what had happened, and let her know that he was hear to look after her. Soon after Doctor Strom came strutting into the room, a chart in her hand and a frown on her overly made-up face.

"Miss Michales I see you're awake finally" she commented while skimming over the chart with her eyes and finger, "No more walking around for at least another day, you might tear your stitches, your lucky to be here" She spoke very formally and rather to the point, talking like a high-class business woman rather than a doctor, "The blade missed your liver by three millimeters, you should be alright to leave tomorrow morning but you will still need more rest at home"

With that she made her way out of the room in her expensive high heals not giving Harmoni any time to reply or ask more questions.

After this Harmoni was obviously still in shock, she lay on her bed almost looking through Ian rather than at him. He could tell she was reliving what she had been through.

Waiting in silence for several minutes he finally added "We are going to have to ask you some questions about what happened, but you just rest for now" he said gently, feeling horrible that he couldn't do more for her. Harmoni snapped back to reality looking at him for a few moments before bursting into a fresh set of tears. The best she could she lent over and hugged him getting a sense of security from this cold and scary place. Ian lent into her stroking her hair gently. "Don't cry, it's ok now. No one is going to hurt you"

The next morning before she left hospital Harmoni gave her account of what had happened to Chief Mike, who was disappointed to hear that the assailant was wearing a mask and cape, making it impossible to get any sort of I.d. She mentioned that he might have been watching her for a while, remembering the rustling coming from her garden that she thought was the neighbors cat.

"The mask looked like one of those ones painted just above the theatre entrance" she offered, "just white, plain with a big smile across it, and his cape was black, it was very long, and the material must have been thick cotton, it looked old too". Harmoni also mentioned that when she hit the man he let out a shriek, he sounded elderly she said, "Like the voice of a middle aged smoker or something".

When Harmoni got home, she found that it had been cleaned up, the broken window replaced and her step-father Shawn waiting for her with a welcome home dinner of lamb shanks and all the trimmings. Shawn was the only family she had left now after her mother died in a car accident while coming home from work. Harmoni was only 17 so she moved back from New York to Greenlake to live with her step-father, as everyone on her mothers side had disowned the poor girl and her mum. When they found out that her mother was pregnant at a young age they just disowned her and never spoke of her again.

"Oh my poor girl, I'm so glad your alright, come here give me a hug" he fussed as soon as Harmoni came through the door. "I was so worried about you, I came to visit you in the hospital yesterday morning but you will still asleep" he said.

"Don't worry I'm fine Dad, but I am pretty hungry, the hospital food was crap" replied Harmoni, happy to see her father, Shawn had been her father ever since he met her mother several years earlier and she couldn't picture life without him at times. She just didn't want him to worry that she was terrifyed to be home. She kept telling herself that she would be alright but Harmoni wasn't so sure it was working.

Shawn stayed with Harmoni all afternoon and until 6pm, he wished that he could stay the rest of the night but he had to get back to his own life and family. Harmoni was unhappy to see her father go, but politely and slightly drunk saw him out to the door as he got into his tan station wagon and left. Being on her own again her mood drastically turned, Harmoni looked around her living room and started sobbing, she went to her once cozy and safe bed with the biggest knife she had in the kitchen put under her pillow for some sort of piece of mind and wept until sleep slowly took her exhausted body and mind away to a more peaceful place.


	4. Another one bites the dust

**A/N **Obviously this story is a AU, just so everyone knows lol Anyways we hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4 Another one bites the dust**

It was Saturday night, the bars of Greenlake were full of people getting drunk, dancing and forgetting about their pointless and boring weeks. Michelle Mccool was one of these people, being a house cleaner for some of the more wealthy residents of the town was not a glamorous job, but it paid the bills and she always had enough money to go out at the end of the week and shake it with her friends and try to score herself some hottie with a bit of spare cash. It was near closing time at the Travelers Tavern, time for Michelle to make her way home, the guys out tonight weren't really top quality and she was getting to tired and too drunk to dance or do anything else for that matter. Michelle's place was only a five minute walk down the road so she left her friends to take the all to familiar journey herself, too drunk to feel the cold. Her blue tight mini skirt along with her stiletto's made it a slow walk for Michelle, the wind was blowing her long blonde hair into her face every few seconds making it even harder for her to see, too hard especially to notice the person following behind her in the shadows waiting for her to get to the play park that would be a short-cut to her home. As she entered the park Michelle thought she heard the light sound of feet on the concert, as she turned around to see who it was a shooting pain went through her torso, she looked at the masked man who had plunged the knife into her gut, trying to let out a scream without being successful she slowly sank to the ground trying to grip onto the man that was obviously intent on ending her short meaningless life.

Waking up Michelle looked around, she was in an old building the walls and floors decrepit and rotting away with scorch marks. The only light came from an old lamp, there were no windows. She was tied onto some sort of a table, a gurney, the sensation of the cold steel hard against her back. She screamed looking at all the blood on her, her own blood still leaking out uncontrolled. Suddenly a familiar man came into the room, an excited look on his face, this was a man she never expected.

"Hello Michelle, we are going to have so much fun together, you me and mother" he said calmly with a big grin spreading across his face, the sort of grin only a mad man could have. "Oh yes mother, she will be fantastic to cleanse lets get started" he whispered, as if talking to some imaginary person standing beside him.

Michelle was crying and begging to be let go, the usual panicked victim routine before the madman gagged her, no longer able to stand her shrill horrible voice. Pulling out his knife Michelle's killer got to work, the blade was old but obviously meaningful it was thick and had images, engravings that had been worn away no longer able to be made out, it was encrusted with dried blood, almost mistakable for rust, but no this knife would never get rusty it was too important to the man who was tearing up Michelle it was to be looked after, without it he couldn't do his work. He was stabbing the blade in and pulling it out going harder and deeper with each thrust into Michelle's broken body each time she would arch her back and jolt her head forward and down again, her muffled screams would end soon and if he did his job correctly she would ascend to heaven despite a lifetime of sins.

You_ stupid whore, if only you knew how big of a favour I am doing, _the madman thought to himself as he was working, forming a pattern in her flesh, each hole making up the image of a cross, he couldn't just slice it in, that wouldn't work, he had to take his time as each stab was another of her sins being released and forgiven by the almighty. Several minutes passed each stab taking at least ten seconds to angle the blade, make sure it would go where he wanted it.

"Mother I think I'm done now" he said, after finishing his work, glad that this time it was a success, _Not like that other bitch, the one that got away, but I'll be back for her, I have to, its my duty._

Michelle was gone now, her body completely finished, her torso a mess, covered with blood and stab wounds stretching down the length of her torso and across to her parted bare breasts, her internal organs showing through as the skin around the holes started to stretch and go wider. Terror was captured in her lifeless blue eyes, as the last thing she saw was her body being mutilated and there was nothing she could do. Her hands bound with rags and two long rusted nails were limp at her side. The stench of her bowls relieved of its content were exquisite to the overjoyed killer,

"God has forgiven her of her sins" he said looking over at the silhouette of a woman in the corner of the dark, rancid room.

Deciding where to put Michelle's corpse was no easy task, it had to be somewhere she would be easily found, after all she was a message, a message that Greenlake would be cleansed of its sinners and sins. Being caught was unacceptable and people wouldn't understand the reasons why she had to die, not yet anyway so she would have to be taken out at night when there is no one around, maybe by the lake, yes people are always ice skating there during the day at this time of year, she would probably be found the next morning, still fresh. The newly made killer was thinking to himself, mumbling

"Yes that's the perfect place, hmm only a couple of hours till sunrise, I better get going".


	5. Stolen kisses

**Chapter 5 Stolen kisses**

Officer Ian Hodginkson had not long woken up on Saturday afternoon, he had had a long week on night shift, especially after the stabbing, and now he had flicked on the radio in time for the hourly news, there he heard all about how Michelle McCool's body was found at 9am that morning by the lake, and that police would neither confirm or deny that it was murder, Ian knew this probably meant it was a murder, lucky for him he had the next two days off so he wouldn't have to deal with it, not that he was ever much involved in any murder investigations anyway. Ian hated dealing with all that CSI type stuff, he preferred dealing with the people he was paid to protect, or put in jail. After having lunch and taking a shower in his small apartment close to the middle of town, Ian got a call from his mother, "Yes Ma I'll come to church with you tomorrow, why can't Twiggy go with you though?" He was slightly annoyed that his mother never went to church alone, he no longer believed in God, well not as much as his mother would like anyway, he had never really felt much like a catholic, it was always just something his family would do on weekends, more out of habit than anything else, except for his mother, even when his father left she still carried on going to church every Sunday, and reading the bible once a month at least. Ian's brother would usually take their mother to church, but unfortunately for Ian, he was at a friends wedding and out of town for the whole weekend.

Ian's family was an interesting combination, his mother was half European and half Italian, and his father was half European and half Cuban, it was a combination that made for good looking children and Ian was particularly good looking, and he knew it. With that in mind he was thinking of how he would go to Harmoni's house and get more acquainted with her, becoming involved with a victim would be frowned upon, but he didn't care, he knew she would be worth it. But first he had to clean his apartment.

Just aftrer six that evening Ian was at Harmoni's house, knocking on the door nervously fumbling around with his car keys, he looked down at his shoes and felt his cheeks go red when he heard Harmoni walking around. She came to the door and opened it, a smile forming when she saw who it was, he looked even better without his uniform on she thought to herself, as she looked him up and down.

"Hi" she said with a puzzled look on her face, not knowing what brought him to her house.

"Umm I was just driving past and thought I'd see how you were doing," he said shyly wishing he had thought of a better excuse.

"Well I'm doing much better, it's good to be out of the hospital, but it does get a bit scary at night, I hope that felling will go away though, I saw that a girl was killed last night, they found her by the lake this morning, do you think it was the same guy?"

Glad that she wanted to talk Ian thought about it for a second taking a deep breath "I don't know, I wasn't at work today, but I hope not, the Chief told me that the guy who got you was probably a burglary gone wrong, I'm not really involved much in the case anyway, I'm just on patrol"

"Well if they are different people I hope both of them are caught, I hate knowing that the asshole that stabbed me could come back and finish the job. So I was just cooking dinner, it's only spaghetti and meatballs but I've made extra, you can umm have some too, if you want, I mean if you haven't already eaten" Harmoni replied guessing that he must also like her, or he wouldn't of bothered seeing how she was. Harmoni was glad when he said yes, more than anything grateful that she would have some company, she didn't want to be alone and she had been since her step father left after her return from the hospital and the call from work telling her to take some time off despite her protest on the matter.

When Ian walked in he noticed the repaired window, and the gun she had sitting on the arm of her couch. Putting his black trench coat over the back of the coach he looked at Harmoni, "You shouldn't really leave something like that lying around", Harmoni looked over to what Ian was pointing at

"I know, I've just been keeping it close to me, it makes me feel a whole lot safer, that and the butcher knife under my pillow" she called out from the kitchen where she was giving her food a stir. "Make yourself at home, dinners ready I'll bring it out to you."

Instinctively Ian got up making his way to the kitchen "Ill give you a hand, you must still be a bit sore, you probably shouldn't carry much" he said as she was pouring spaghetti onto two matching black and white plates. "Oh a gentleman" She thanked him admitting that the place where she had been stabbed was still quite sore, and the painkillers the hospital gave her weren't really working. She then proceeded to lift up her shirt and show him the scar and the five stitches that came with it. "It's ugly," she said frowning "But I guess it could have been worse, at least I'm still alive" grabbing her plate she walked to the couch and turned the channel on the television, looking for something she thought Ian might enjoy more than the Discovery Channel.

"Its not that bad, in a few months I bet you wont even notice it" Ian enthusiastically offered still blushing, and excited about seeing the flash of her lacy red bra which was not far above her wound. Ian took a seat beside her, seeing the smile on her face from what he had just said put one on his face to, he was glad to see it, especially after what she had been though. "Wow this is good, I think you cook better than my mother" he said after finishing the spaghetti and meatballs "Thanks so much for dinner, I'll have to come around again and see what else you can cook" he said making Harmoni chuckle.

"Well I love getting compliments, so you can come over for dinner whenever you want," she said looking into his eyes thinking about how warm and inviting they looked.

They sat for a while watching an old action movie glad to be in each others company when Harmoni offered Ian a drink remembering some beer that she had in her fridge. As she went to retrieve the drinks and put the dirty plates in the sink Ian asked about her family, Harmoni's eyes growing a little cloudy, she wasn't sure how to respond to that,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked"

"It's ok I think almost everyone in town knows about it" she said wishing the topic hadn't come up. Seeing she was upset Ian decided to take a chance by grabbing Harmoni and pulling her close to him so she was leaning on his shoulder while he stoked her hair. Harmoni felt a rush of excitement and kissed him on the shoulder while wrapping her arms around his waist felling the stirring in his pants. They just sat there silently for some time before Harmoni drifted off to sleep and falling into his lap, Ian seeing this gently lifted her off him and got a blanket from her bed. Laying down with her, he put it over both of them before turning off the television and falling to sleep himself

The next morning both Ian and Harmoni woke up to the sound of Ian's cell phone. Harmoni was glad to see Ian still there with him, she liked him even more after the night they had, and the dream she had about him being naked on a bed of red flowers in the forest, beckoning her over to get naked with him. Taking in a deep breath Ian felt around in his pockets for his phone then answering with a "Yea ma don't worry I wont be late" Harmoni stood up and stretched, arching her back, then letting out a soft yawn before going into her bedroom. After Ian had hung up the phone he sleepily walked to the door of Harmoni's bedroom seeing that she was sifting through her wardrobe looking for fresh clothes to wear. "I've got to go now, my mum wants me to go to church with her" he said regretfully, wishing he could spend the rest of the day with Harmoni, getting to know her, possibly in more ways than one.

"It's ok, I'm meeting my friend Sarah for lunch anyway" she said looking up at Ian, her eyes traveled down to his pants where a bulge was starting to form, giggling she added "You better have a cold shower or something, I don't think your mum will want you to go to church like that" she turned back to her wardrobe feeling her cheeks burning and a big grin forming that she couldn't get rid of. Looking down Ian felt the same way, glad that Harmoni hadn't been mean about it. He turned around to leave when he felt Harmoni's small hand pulling on his arm. Turning back around to her she gently grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down while she went on her tiptoes; she then kissed him on the cheek, savoring the taste of his skin. Breathing in he then grabbed her hips pulling her in close and deeply kissing her lips, felling her shudder with excitement he then grabbed her butt and pulled her hips up to his rubbing her against his hard penis. "I really want to stay, but I shouldn't" Ian said gasping for breath after having the best kiss of his life, gently he put Harmoni back on the ground and kissed her on top of the head "I'm sorry".

"Its ok, I understand, have fun, I'll see you to door", replied Harmoni feeling a bit flustered. He held her hand and walked slowly to the door, getting a glimpse of his coat still on the back of the couch. He decided to leave it there as an excuse to come back later to get it. After saying their goodbyes Harmoni saw that she had mail, as Ian was getting into his car she walked over to her letterbox to retrieve it, giving Ian a final goodbye wave. As Ian was pulling onto the road he saw a puzzled look come across Harmoni's face as she looked down at the letter she was holding, not wanting to be late Ian carried on driving, if it was important she would tell him about it later.


	6. Weird mail

**Chapter 6 Weird mail**

Ian was home again when he texted Harmoni explaining how he forgot his coat and could he come round and pick it up? He didn't get a reply right away but as he was wolfing down leftover pizza when he got a text back saying at _da police station, got sum weird mail_. Wondering exactly what she meant, he replied with _?_ Wondering if he should go down to the station and find out what was going on. Thirty seconds later he got another reply saying _mite take awhile can u pik ur coat up 2mrw nite instead?_ With this Ian let out a frustrated sigh and decided that he would leave Harmoni alone until after work the next afternoon. He was disappointed but from the passionate kiss they had shared that morning he now most defiantly knew she was well worth the wait.

The US Mail being a Sunday did not deliver the letter that Harmoni had received that morning. Instead it was hand delivered by her attacker who was also now a murder, dubbed the crucifix killer by the people investigating the murder of Michelle McCool. The letter was made on an old typewriter; it simply read '_Born in sin, die by sins hand'_. This was especially horrifying for Harmoni, who was stuck sitting in the police station thinking about how her attacker must not have been a simple robber, rather a religious nut who almost murdered her, and who had murdered another girl in a particularly vicious and painful way. Harmoni was beside herself, tears streaming down her face she was staring into space while waiting for one of the police officers to come over and tell her what was happening. In the back of her mind was Officer Ian, she wished that he were on duty, there to look after her and hold her hand the way he had while she was still in the hospital. Hearing footsteps coming over to her Harmoni looked up to see a slightly plump female detective. Sandy Miller was the name on her badge.

"Now darling we got a print off the note, were going to catch this guy for you sooner than you know it but in the meantime we have decided it would be best for you to stay in a motel, where this guy can't find you ok?" Harmoni sighed then nodded her head in agreement

"I'll need to tell the neighbors to look after my cat, oh and can I get some of my clothes?"

"Yea darling don't you worry bout a thing, I'll take you home now and we can get it all sorted."

Standing up slowly Harmoni felt her knees shaking, she wished she were braver.

"So how do you know it's not a hoax" Harmoni asked Detective Miller as they were standing in her bedroom putting clothes into an old schoolbag of Harmoni's.

"Well we can't be a 100% on that either way" replied the detective calmly "We're not willing to take a risk on it, if it isn't a hoax then we don't want to wind up with you dead as well as that Michelle."

Harmoni had finished packing and talking to her neighbors when she saw Ian's coat still on her couch and remembering the text she had gotten from him while at the police station she quickly grabbed it, just incase she was still at the hotel the next time he wanted to see her, which she hoped would be sooner rather than later. She slightly regretted asking him to wait until the next night to get it, but when she had sent the text she was in such a state she hardly thought about what she was writing.


	7. Glutton

**Chapter 7 Glutton**

It was Sunday night when the Crucifix Killer was searching for his next victim, and he knew exactly whom he wanted. Jade Fraser was a big girl, a complete glutton in fact and besides that, she had two young children both to different fathers neither of whom married her, although who would?

_Disgusting bitch needed to learn a lesson, she had strayed too far from God, she would be the next to pay for her sins with her own blood, hopefully then she would be at peace with the creator._

Jade was waddling down the street with a shopping bag in hand, as she always did on a Sunday night, it was the only night she actually cooked anything for her boys, aged seven and four home alone as they usually were. Her body would be hard to drag to the car and put in, but it would be worth the trouble besides no one could be spared all the sinners had to go, and there were many. It would take a long time to complete his task, but it would be worth it, and he had plenty of patience. Pulling the mask over his face the Crucifix killer started walking fast behind the tub of lard in front of him. It wasn't hard to catch up, he could tell that she knew she was being followed as she started to speed up, but she was still too slow for him lunging forward he pushed Jade to the ground, punching her in the face knocking her out cold.

Quickly he struggled to drag her body back to the alley he had come out of, it was dark but if he didn't move fast enough someone could still catch him in the act, it was risky business but he had to do it, besides mother had guaranteed he would be safe, God wouldn't let anyone harm him, not while he was doing God's bidding.

It was a five-minute drive to the home where he would do his work. This time the killer did not wait for Jade to wake up; he stabbed the sins out of her without hesitation, she twitched as he did it, eventually going limp. "Another job well done" he said, looking at the door to the room, "Mother I think we will do very well." As he wiped Jade's blood off his hands and face the killer stood there talking to his long dead mother. He had never believed in ghosts, not until he had come back to Greenlake after having been gone for so long. It took some time for him to build up the courage to go back into the house where his life had irreversibly changed so many years ago. No one in the town even remembered the tragedy that occurred, it made him question her choice but he knew better than to argue with her about the matter so he kept it to himself even though she could read his mind and if she dug deep enough she would find this question of his. The house had been burnt out, but not completely, and it was easily repaired, it didn't have to look perfect, and he didn't want to make too many altercations, people couldn't suspect that this long abandoned building was in use again after all. After he had finished talking to his mother, mostly her reminding him of his mission as she only seemed to say things he already knew these days, the killer let out a sigh, "This one's going to be hard to move, I was thinking the lake again, the cops would all be gone by now and it proved to be a very good spot last time."


	8. JJ

**Chapter 8 JJ**

Officer Ian Hodginkson and Officer Nathan Gurrero were filled in on all the details of the deaths of Shelly Thompson and Jade Fraser when they arrived at work on Monday morning, Jade's body had been found at 5am. After that Chief of Police Mike felling rather out of his depth called in the FBI, he needed all the help he could get as now it was completely obvious that there was a serial killer in Greenlake. Ian and Nathan were given a list of possible suspects to go and talk to, from just looking at the names Ian was sure that none of these people would be their man, they were all thugs, drug dealers, robbers and the like, none of them had the control or dedication that this nut seemed to show, that and none of them would give a flying fuck about god or sins. But rather than argue the officers went on with their work, besides it was still early day, they probably didn't even have a profile of the guy made up yet, and as it turned out the finger print on the note that Harmoni had received turned up with no match in IAFIS, they should have known that if this asshole had a criminal history he would have been more careful.

One of the possible suspects was a man named Jeff Jarrett. Ian and Nathan had already thought that on this list he was the most likely to be a murderer. Jeff, or 'JJ' as he was known to his friends was a known schizophrenic, drug addict mostly meth, and he had 3 assault chargers all for hitting his former girlfriends. "Open up JJ we can hear you in there we only want to talk your not in any trouble" Officer Nathan called out while they were standing at the door of JJ's apartment. They were in the small part of town that the very poor populated. It was dirty and crowded, JJ lived in a small apartment complex that used to be 'The Green Paradise Motel' it was falling apart, the paint peeling and being so close to the rubbish dump it constantly smelled. After a few seconds of waiting with no reply Ian used all his strength to bust the door open, the security chain snapping off the cheap jib board door that it was attached to. They immediately spotted JJ cowering behind a table in the corner of the lounge/bedroom He had a long white beard, and looked like he hadn't showered for a week.

"I didn't do nothing I swear just fuck off, leave me alone" he shouted sounding rather scared and angry.

"We only want to talk," repeated Ian, who was by now in no mood for this. "So JJ where were you last night?" asked Nathan after he and Ian grabbed hold of the frantic man and cuffed him so that he wouldn't be able to try anything.

"I was here by myself".

"Is that so JJ, well then why were you spotted at the Travelers Tavern?" Ian pointed his finger accusingly.

"Oh umm yea maybe I was there, but I was good I didn't do nothing, hardly anyone even there to talk to, I went home early too coz everyone started talking about me laughing behind my back" said JJ then realizing he was digging himself deeper and deeper.

"You been taking your med JJ?" asked Nathan calmly.

"Yea I swear every day," he said looking into Ian's eyes pleading with them to believe him. Both officers glancing at each other, signaling that they were finished. Both men knew that he wouldn't have the control to pull off the murder of the two women, plus the attempted murder of Harmoni. JJ was a mess, very disorganized, plus he could barely read and write. They un-cuffed JJ and turned to walk out the door when JJ added quietly almost half hoping they wouldn't hear him

"I did see a guy, he didn't notice me he was hanging round that alley in Duke St. I didn't see his face, but it looked like he was waiting for someone, I didn't stick round long to see who he was waiting for ya know. He had a black dress on, it was really long". By this point Ian had stopped, \

"You mean a cloak?" he asked nervously

"yea, yea a cloak that's what it would have been."

"Thank you JJ, you better stick around, incase we need you to tell that to the court" Ian said, his voice gentle and sincerely thankful. They went back to the police station immediately after that and told one of the FBI agents what JJ had told them. That information would help the case immensely if they could find anything from the killer in that alley, cigarette butts; shoe prints the possibilities were endless.


	9. Another sin

**Chapter 9 Another sin**

Harmoni had text Ian on his lunch break, telling him that she was staying at the ranch hotel just outside of town, and she was bored out of her mind. Ian was happy to hear from her and couldn't stop smiling as they made arrangements to meet up after Ian had finished work. Ian and Nathan were sitting in their patrol cars drinking their coffee's and eating their lunches in silence apart from Ian's giggling and phone beeping every 30 seconds. "So who's the girl?" asked Nathan eyeing Ian's phone but not quite making out what was on the screen.

"Nobody" Ian replied not looking up from his phone.

"Oh so it's someone you shouldn't be dating." Nathan said, a sly look on his face, "Well don't worry, I wont tell the boss about you and Harmoni." Ian instantly looked at his partner wondering how he guessed who he was texting. "Relax kid I saw how you two were at the hospital." Said the older man. After that they went back to their lunch Ian feeling slightly awkward but still excited about seeing Harmoni, he had been fantasizing about her a lot that day, and even more the night before.

The men's afternoon was spend the way it usually was on day shift, cruising around the streets of Greenlake giving out speeding tickets and other such police duties. It went very slowly for Ian, the anticipation building for him for what would happen later, he just hoped that Harmoni was having the same sort of thoughts. It was 5pm when Ian's shift finished. He spent a further 10 minutes picking out a movie he hoped Harmoni might enjoy on the way to the hotel where she was staying, she had told him how much she liked films, and how boring the ones at the hotel were.

When Ian arrived at the Ranch hotel he went straight up to Harmoni's room, it was small but nice, traditional with floral patterns on the walls, it also had a clean fresh smell and fell about it, much to Ian's delight after some of the holes he had been to that day. Harmoni hugged Ian as soon as he came though the door, she was very happy to see him and dragged him right into the room as quickly as she could and shut the door. Ian dropped the DVD on the bed and sat down as Harmoni turned to him

"So how are you?" she asked smiling walking over and sitting down beside him.

"I'm great now," Ian replied looking at her straightend hair "What happened to your hair?" her hair was now halfway down her back and only slightly curly at the top.

"I was bored so I straightened it, took over an hour" she replied stroking her hair.

"It looks good, but you look good no matter what" Ian said pulling her in closer to him. Ian kissed her passionately, her hands wrapped around his muscular frame. He pulled away from her and looked straight into her eyes, "You want to do this"

"More than anything" She whispered softly her hands stroking the back of his neck. He stripped her of her green striped t-shirt revealing her black lacy bra, his breath hitched in his throat for a moment. Harmoni inhaled sharply as his skilled fingers undid the clasp on her bra, it joined her shirt on the floor. Not wanting to rush he took one hard nipple into his mouth, his hand kneading the other. Harmoni let a moan slip from her throat, his hands and lips felt so good. Pushing her back on the bed he moved so he could take off her tight blue jeans pulling them down her shapely legs. Not being able to stand it anymore he undid his shirt showing off his six pack and dragon tattoos. That threw her for thirty seconds, she never expected his strong arms to be crawling with beautiful artwork. After he was undressed he gently threw his weight on top of her small body kissing her neck savouring the taste of her skin.

"I want you in me" Harmoni groaned his slow pace driving her insane. He slid inside her, she fit around him like a velvet glove. It almost made him lose it right then and there. Slowly he rocked inside her setting the pace. In their crazed passion he moved faster and harder, her legs wrapping around his waist taking him in deeper. With each stroke Harmoni was taken to the edge, her moans growing louder. Together they climaxed Ian shooting deep inside her. Breathing heavily from the intense action he lay down on top of her.

"Your amazing" Harmoni said breathlessly as he lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"So are you" Ian kissed her neck "I knew I liked you for a reason"

Harmoni giggled gently "I hope thats not the only reason you like me"

"Of course not, there's everything to like and nothing not to like"

Harmoni kissed his lips tenderly liking how good they felt. "Come and have a shower with me"

He laughed as she got up and began pulling his hand, Ian had no choice but to comply.


	10. Mother says

**Chapter 10 Mother says**

The crucifx killer looked at his latest victim lovingly, this was all apart of his main game. Mother had told him to end it soon because she could no longer wait, the suspense was killing her and he couldn't have that. Not his precious mother.

"Do you know why your here Glen?" He asked pulling his mask into place. Glen Jacobs was a big man, his eyes multi coloured. One green the other blue. "Your here because mother is tired of waiting and we know all about your sins"

Glen twisted within his restraints trying to get free, the killer however had figured this and had gone to extra lengths to make sure that he couldn't get free. "Oh yes mother wants her to pay and your the best way through it" The crucifix killer grabbed his trusty knife and trailed it down his torse teasingly "Don't worry this will only hurt alot" Before Glen could get free he started to stab the sins away, blood spurting all over the dilaplated floor. After he was dead the killer put the next part of his plan into action, taking away all evidence he carfully grabbed a marker and began to write his message for his final victim, _I knew and in time so will you_

Harmoni woke up in blissful heaven only to find herself alone, she thought it was a dream until she found the note from Ian,

_Had to go to work be back soon hopefully_ Smiling she pulled herself out of bed and went back to the shower. She replayed last night in her head, every inch of his body stuck in her head, his enjoyable taste still in her mouth. Harmoni felt a strong connection to him and she hoped that they could start dating properly because she hadn't found anyone like him before. After her shower she decided to sit down and watch the movie he bought last night, she had already seen it but she had nothing else to do. Half way through the movie the door banged with life, Harmoni hesitantly looked through the peep hole to find her step father on the other side. Sighing with relief she opened it for him

"Hey Dad"

"Hey yourself, how are you?" He asked coming inside with a big box "I did some cleaning and thought you would like this stuff" He set it down on the floor and looked at his daughter, she seemed less freaked out than before and for a moment the old Harmoni shined through. Shawn was happy for that.

Harmoni looked through the box finding it to be stuff from her child hood, "Thanks Dad, it looks as though you finally cleaned the basement"

Shawn laughed "Yeah Trish finally convinced me to do it, anything you don't want just throw away"

Harmoni hugged him greatfully, always happy to know about her past "Thanks Dad"

"Thats ok sweetness" Shawn kissed the top of her head "You seem happier"

"I met someone" Harmoni confessed "His name is Ian"

"Well he's obviously made you happy"

"He's very amazing" Harmoni gushed still going through the box, frowning she pulled out a peice of paper "Do you know what this is?"

It held her mother's signature and another signature that she couldn't dechiper, up the top it held another torn name, _Glen_ "I wonder who Glen is?"

Shawn shrugged "I have no idea, where did you find it?"

"In the spine of this book" Harmoni answered still looking at it "It looks like a birth certificate. Did my mother give birth to another child besides me?"

"I don't think so well not that she ever told me"

Harmoni looked at it thoughtfully "I can't remember mum ever saying anything but my gut tells me that I have a brother out there called Glen"

"Harmoni don't jump to conclusions, this could be anything and not even your mothers"

She just shrugged "We'll soon see because I'll ask Ian to look into it"

Shawn just sighed knowing that Harmoni would never give this up easily.


	11. Half & half

**A/N **Insanely short chapters I know but the twist is coming up in the next chapter which is the last, Rosathegreat and I may do a sequel if you guys want it so reveiw and let us know!

**Chapter 11 Half & half**

Ian didn't know what to think or say for that matter, Harmoni had text him asking him a big favour, he was happy to oblige but he still had no idea what he was actually looking for. Scrolling through the text he paused at the sight of another name that matched Harmoni's story. Instantly he called her hoping that she was a little less freaked out.

"I have some news that you may not like" He started

"I figured but what is it?"

"It turned out your mother had a baby before you, she had to give it up for adoption then she had you and couldn't bear to go through it again and well you know the rest"

Harmoni didn't say anything for a while when she did speak her voice was barely there and Ian had to strain to hear it. "I have a half brother out there somewhere?"

Ian sighed "Then there comes the other bad news and I hope you don't freak out Harm"

"Just tell me Ian, it can't do any harm"

"He was killed yesterday, the cruicifix killer got to him and wrote a message on him, we believe that it was for you. We also think that maybe your his main target and thats why my boss has suddenly up the security around you"

He heard the shuffling of curtains and obviously she had looked out the window "Can you come? I don't wanna be here without you"

Ian was already packing up his stuff "On my way now"

He got there a few moments later and Harmoni greatfully clung to his muscualr frame, "Thank you so much"

He kissed the top of her head "Don't worry we will get this freak Harmoni, I won't let him hurt you"

The killer watched Ian arrive and it made his blood boil, Mother would have to wait now. Harmoni was commiting so many sins that he wasn't sure which to punish her for but the killer knew that he would make it painful. Still hiding in his spot he looked down at the dead body of Nathan Guerrero, the officer serving one more purpose. Picking up his cellphone he sent a text to Ian, hoping it would get rid of him long enough for him to dispose of Harmoni.


	12. Game over

**Chapter 12 Game over**

In the morning Ian finally left leaving Harmoni a sitting duck for the crucifix killer. At least thats what he thought. Almost hungrily the killer made his way up to the top floor of the Ranch hotel and right to Harmoni's room. Everything had planned and nothing was going to stop mother this time, nothing. As long as Harmoni died the killer didn't care what happened to him. Harmoni looked through the peephole and unknowingly let the killer inside.

"Hey Dad, how are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?" Shawn smiled his eyes fighting to stay in focus. This was all too sweet for him, mother would finally have her revenge. Finally.

"Good a little freaked out but all right I guess"

Shawn silently pulled out a knife from his pocket, "Freaked out why?"

"It's not important Dad, what are you up too?"

"Wondered how you were since finding out your mother had another baby and that your half was dead"

Her eyes went wide at hearing this, "How did you know that?"

Shawn finally let himself go, his face twisting into a mask of evil "Because I killed him and now I will kill you"

Harmoni ducked the knife just in time scrambling to the door, yelling and screaming the hotel down but no one came. Shawn grabbed her by her hair smashing her face into the wood. Harmoni slumped down and into the black abyss.

When she woke up she was bolted to a table and horrible smells hit her nose. She had no idea where she was or even how she was going to save herself.

"Oh goody your awake, mother and I were wondering how long it would take" Shawn smiled at his daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you have sins Harmoni and they must be repented and I will do that for you"

"Please" Harmoni begged the knife trailing down her neck "Please Dad don't do this"

"Why? Mother has asked me and besides you deserve it" Shawn repeated "Your the sin that needs to be erased Hamroni, your reason mother is dead"

Harmoni jumped as he lifted up her t-shirt to show her flat stomach, her nerves twisting when he mentioned 'Mother' she rememberd that Shawn used to call her mother that, it was like a playful pet name, now it seemed ' Mother' was fuelling him on.

"No, Dad please!" Harmoni pleaded twisting within her restraints "Please dad!" She was crying now hoping her tears would stop him. He plunged the knife down narrowly missing her side, she jumped within her chains all thoughts scared out of her.

"Stop your pleading Harmoni its pathetic" He hissed at her. Putting his knife away for a moment he undid the restraints and pulled her from the table. She could barely stand on her own two feet for fear had consumed her.

"Start running Harmoni, mother wants you to run"

She knew it was a trap but still she turned to run anyways, Shawn tripped her up causing her to fall flat on her face. Pain rocketed up her spine as he stood tall over her.

"Silly girl you can't run from your sins"

"Harmoni!" Ian's voice rung through the house suddenly and other noises errupted around her. While Shawn was distracted Harmoni kicked out catching him in the face. Angrily he yelled as she scrambled to make her escape, Shawn grabbed her foot pulling her back to him.

"You must die! You must pay for what you did to mother!" He punched her in the back of the neck and her whole body stopped working. Shawn plunged the knife forward and she was greeted with the deja vu of wet warmth, he stabbed again making her cry out in pain. They were both bleeding and just as he raised the knife again to stab her a huge blast errupted through out the room. The last thing she managed to see before slipping away was Ian with his gun drawn and Shawn flop down into death. Harmoni shut her eyes and let the abyss take her, at last it was over.


End file.
